


Frog

by The_Flash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Flash/pseuds/The_Flash
Summary: Harry is turned into a frog - trust me it’s short and stupid.
Kudos: 4





	Frog

**Author's Note:**

> Not to be taken serious at all

Once there was a man, a man named Harry Potter and he was a lizard. I mean a wizard, who suddenly turned into a Frog, in order to be freed of the random curse he had to kiss Draco, but there was no way Draco would kiss him so he listed the help of his friends, Splotch, BBQ, Eliza, Nejla and Frog, who is a frog.

It was going to take a while for his friends to convince Draco to kiss Frog!Harry so, Harry and frog went and did frog things... like. Eat flies, jump in puddles and other frog shit. Once explained to the professors Harry was able to chillax and be a frog, huh being a frog isn’t that bad, unless Sam Wilson, who is a Falcon, tries to eat you that is... and all other flying predators, no being a frog sucks. At least until the time he was able to go to the female dormitories where he saw boobs for the first time. Ah... boobies. Ribbit, sadly the longer Harry is a frog the more frog he becomes, actually. Fuck Voldywart, someone else can deal with him. 

Ribbit ribbit. Just hopping along the corridors lookin’ for flies until he’s suddenly grabbed, ah fuck, it was the slime ball snape, who is slimier than him and he’s a frog, “Harry Potter” he said in his disgusting monotone drawl, “come with me” not like Harry has a choice. He’s a fucking frog, after a bit of walking he’s suddenly thrown at someone, rude, so Harry looked up, fuck it was Draco. Why the fuck is Draco kissing him? 

With a gasp Harry woke up, oh good. It was just a dream, that is until he felt movement next to him and it was Harry Styles, “who the fuck are you?” Said Potter and Styles replied, “Thank you for saving me, it was horrible being Draco Malfoy.” Then they fucked. The End.


End file.
